Mi Amor
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Dear Diary, I am madly and deeply in love. With another girl, that is. Mirza fic. Mirajane / Mira and Erza. Mentions of Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Lucy, Romeo and Wendy, and clingy and childish Gildarts over Cana. Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me.
1. Mirajane's diary

**I'm not dead, thank you very much. I was just too busy with exams that I can't even touch my laptop! I recently started watching Fairy Tail and this idea just popped into my head. Enjoy!**

Since I first came here, I fought many times over and over with her. She and I always competed against each other. Sometimes I wonder, when did our rivalry first started? Would telling her this be easier if we had never been rivals? I was so sure that I was straight, so sure, until… now. I just found out that I love another girl. Ridiculous, right? But that's just what it is. I can't stop loving her, even though it's very possible that she loves another person. A blue-haired childhood friend of hers by the name of Jellal. Why does this have to happen? Why did I fall in love with her? Even though I know it's going to be very painful for me, I just can't help but fall deeper in love with her. I know I shouldn't love her. She would reject me. The guild would be disgusted at me. I won't belong anywhere if that happens. In fact, I think even Elfman would be disappointed with me, saying that I'm not being a Man. Not that I am, anyway. In more than one way, my love is forbidden. Why? Because, for one, this is talking about a girl loving another girl here. And for another, people who are precious to me always die. I was closest to my mom and dad. Then, they died when a group of robbers broke into my house, leaving me, a helpless 10-year-old, with my 9-year-old brother and 8-year-old sister to take care of. The Council planned to send us to an orphanage but I escaped with my siblings before they could get us. We hid from the Council, got treated like trash and lived in the streets. I always gave most of whatever food or clothes we could find to my siblings. I didn't care if I was hungry or cold, at least my siblings wouldn't have to starve and freeze to death. My siblings meant the world to me. They were my only family. We lived like this, for three years, until Makarov found us and took us in. Fairy Tail had became our new home and family since then. But then, Lisanna died on an S-ranked quest that I took. I blamed myself for her death. If only I hadn't took that quest. If only I hadn't been careless and cause Elfman to cast a Take Over spell on the beast and lose control as a result. If only I had ignored the pain from my injuries and saved her. Her death broke me. I had thought many times of dying, but Elfman only has me now, so I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then, I found a new reason to live. I had someone that I fell in love with. Even so then, I couldn't tell her, so I'll confess here.

I love you, Erza.

**How was it? It was my first Fairy Tail fanfic but I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, if there are some dense people out there who still haven't figured it out, this is Mirajane's POV.**


	2. Erza's diary

**The next chapter of Mi Amor! Enjoy! **

**PS: Mi Amor means My Love, if you don't know.**

Why? Even though there were a lot of secret crushes in our guild and I knew that one day it'll be my turn, why does the person that I fell in love with be my rival? Not that she is anymore. She had changed a lot since, well… that person's death. After that, she turned from tomboyish to girlish. She turned from vulgar and rude to polite. She turned from rough to gentle. Yes, something like the exact opposite of what she used to be. The only thing that didn't change about her was her kind side. I know, her past self may not look like it, but she's really kind, and that side of her remains the same up till now. I don't know, I didn't really like her. She was my rival and we fought each other countless of times over even the slightest matter. Be it she ate my cake without knowing it was mine, I bumped into her by accident, we would always fight. But I wonder why, even though we always fought, we would make up at some point later on. The last time we fought that caused us to ignore each other for at least a week, I caught her singing a song and somehow we just made up after that. That was also the time I first found out that she could sing so well. Later that day, she told me that the song she was singing was called 'Amazing Grace' and that it was a song of forgiveness. The first time I found out that she could cook really well was on her younger sister's birthday. I saw a cake on the table in the kitchen and was about to grab a slice when a wooden spoon came out of nowhere and hit my hand that was stretched towards the cake. When I turned around, there she was, cooking without an apron but so well that she wasn't in the least bit dirty. Not even a bit of flour was on her. Next time I see you trying to eat Lisanna's birthday cake, I will use a knife, was what she said. It was then that I realised that even though she was tomboyish, she was able to do girly things like cooking because she had two younger siblings to take care of since young. She was the only one who baked strawberry cakes on my birthdays after her younger sister's death. Well, I don't know when I started to fall in love with her. I was supposed to love Jellal, but before I knew it, I was watching her more than I should and worrying about her like an overprotective mother of her child. I noticed that I seem to become very shy around her. She makes me blush just by looking at me or smiling at me. It breaks my heart to see her sad or cry. I love it when she laughs. Maybe I should really tell her. But the problem was that I didn't have the courage to tell her. Since no one will read my diary, I'll just confess here.

I love you, Mira.

**Done! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. Confession

**Finally! The matchmaker will get her own lover. Enjoy!**

Lucy, Levy, Cana and Wendy were huddled in a corner.

"Ok, girls, here's the plan. Levy-chan will…. Mira-san's room… out… Wendy-chan… Erza's…. dairy… table… that page… coincidence… ask them… remember… mark… Cana will… bump… drop… notice…make sure… not theirs… read about that… confess… You girls got it all?" They nodded. Lucy smiled and they all stood up. They piled their hands on top of one another's.

"Operation… Start!" They boosted their hands upwards and ran off to take their places.

"What are they doing?" Makarov asked. Macao and Wakaba shrugged.

"They've been like this all morning." Laki said.

"Is that so?" He went back to drinking his sake. Levy walked towards an apartment near the guild.

"_Ok, Levy-chan will go to Mira-san's room, pretending to ask her about something. Then, since Mira-san is out shopping, you'll pretend to look around her house for her and finally found her diary on the table in her room. You'll flip to that page by coincidence, read it and leave to find her and ask her about that." Ok, Lu-chan, leave it to me!_ Levy slipped into Mirajane's house to carry out what she's supposed to do. Wendy walked over to Erza's room in Fairy Hills.

"_Wendy-chan will go to Erza's and do the same. Erza's accompanying Mira so she's out as well." Understood, Lucy-san. I'll do my best!_ Both girls grabbed the diary on the table.

"_Make sure you remember to mark the page with something, a fold, a bookmark, a string, whatever, as long as you mark the page." _They exited the respective rooms they were assigned to. _Operation Get-The-Titania-And-The-Demon-Together Part 1: Get their diaries, complete and success! _They went back to the guild and waited for the pair to return. When they returned, Lucy signalled to them and they nodded.

"A-Ano… Mira, I found this on your table and wanted to ask you about it…" Levy said, pretending to be very nervous.

"M-Me too… Erza-san, I found this on your table and was going to ask you about it…" They held out the diaries at the same time. KLucy turned to Cana and nodded.

"_Cana will then bump into them 'accidentally', causing them to drop the diaries." It's my cue, Lucy. _

"Levy, Wendy, what are you talking about?" She came over and 'accidentally' bump into them, causing them to 'accidentally' drop the diaries.

"_Make sure that they notice that it was their diaries and when you give it back, make sure that the diaries that they receive are not theirs. Their diaries have the same cover so it'll work. In other words, switch their diaries."_

"Opps… sorry." As Wendy and Levy bent down to pick it up, Erza and Mirajane let out a gasp.

"That's my diary!" they exclaimed in unison. As they straightened up to give them back their diaries, they swapped the diaries.

"Here you go." Levy said, passing Erza's diary to Mirajane.

"Sorry." Wendy said, passing Mirajane's diary to Erza.

"Did you read it?" They shook their heads.

"No, we came here just to ask you whether we could read it or not."

"I-I see." _Operation Get-The-Titania-And-The-Demon-Together Part 2: Switch their diaries secretly, complete and success!_ That night, Erza looked at 'her' diary and sighed in relief. _Good thing they didn't read it._ She opened it. _This isn't mine. This is…_ She read about Lisanna's death. _This is Mira's diary. _She closed the diary and noticed something sticking out of it. She flipped to that page to take it out but ended up reading the interesting entry on that page. Unknowingly, Mirajane was doing the same in her room. When they finished, they were both blushing.

"Here." They handed the diary to each other at the same time with a red face.

"Can we meet outside? I need to tell you something." Mirajane asked while Erza nodded.

"Fine by me. I also have something to tell you." They both went outside while the four girls followed to spy on them. Once outside, there was an awkward silence.

"High tension." Lucy whispered to the other three who nodded. Soon, the silence was broken by Erza clearing her throat.

"So… What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"T-The diaries…" Mirajane managed to stutter out. Their faces turned red instantly.

"What you wrote…" Erza started.

"Was it true?" They asked in unison. Another silence.

"Y-yeah. You?" Mirajane just walked towards her.

"M-Mi-?!" She was silenced by a pair of lips on hers.

"Does that answer your question?" Erza stared in shock for a while before smiling.

"Nope." Mirajane caught on quickly and gave a devilish smile.

"I'll just have to show you then."

"Yep." They entered the guild again, holding hands.

"Sorry, guys, but we're going back first. We have something important." After they left, the guild stared at the door.

"So… You sure you're fine with this, Elfman?" Jet asked Elman.

"Yea, Erza's the only one for my Nee-chan."

"You knew?" Droy asked.

"Hey, I'm her brother and I constantly watch over her. Of course I will notice how she stares at Erza every time she could and how she blushes every time Erza smiled at her. Isn't it the same for you?" The guild nodded.

"You're right. Some of us noticed how Erza react with Mira-chan." Wakaba said.

"And some of us noticed Mira-chan's reaction to Erza. We got to thank those four girls later." Macao said. When the four girls entered, the guild smiled at them.

"Let's go." Gajeel said, grabbing Levy's hand.

"Eh? Where?"

"For your reward. Sorry guys, but we're leaving early too." The guild doors closed.

"Let's go too, Lucy! I want to give you my reward as soon as possible! Sorry guys!" The guild doors slammed shut.

"So hasty, these young ones." Macao said.

"U-Umm…" They looked at Wendy.

"W-We'll also be going early. Sorry." Romeo said, holding her hand. The guild doors closed again.

"Young love. Maybe they're too hasty." Wakaba said.

"Cana! Let Daddy bring you out as your reward!" Gildarts carried Cana bridal style. Cana was shocked but soon smiled.

"Ok. But don't get too clingy, Otou-san." Gildarts dashed out of the guild.

"I won't!" The guild stare after all of those who just left.

"Well, Fairy Tail will always be Fairy Tail. The fun never ends." Makarov said.


End file.
